The invention relates to a safety belt fastening device for a safety belt system having a belt-tightening device which acts on the fastening device and a belt fastening tongue that is latched in the fastening device, whereby the fastening device comprises a fastener body having a fastening mechanism for the fastening tongue and a spring-loaded release button which acts on the fastening mechanism.
A safety belt system having a belt-tightening device that acts upon the fastening device of the belt is shown for example in EP-A-0 300 469 which proposes that during tightening of the belt the fastening device is drawn by way of a mechanical drive in the direction of the underbody of the motor vehicle, whereby the belt portion of the safety belt system which acts on the fastening tongue is tightened. In so far as, in the case of such a safety belt system, there is used a standard safety belt fastening device with a fastening tongue which can be latched in the fastening device, a fastening mechanism and a spring-loaded release button acting on the fastening mechanism, it follows, as a disadvantage, that the safety belt fastening device as a whole at the end of the belt-tightening movement is concealed, for example, within the seat pad of the vehicle seat or between a bracket and the vehicle seat and is no longer accessible for release by freeing of the fastening tongue, because the release button provided on the fastening device for the passenger, who is strapped in, is no longer within reach after a belt-tightening process has been carried out.
The underlying object of the invention is therefore to make available a safety belt fastening device for a safety belt system with a belt-tightening device which acts on the fastening device, the release button of which fastening device is accessible at the end of the belt-tightening movement, as an operating element.
The solution to the problem of achieving this object, including advantageous arrangements and developments, follows from the content of the claims which are placed after this description.